Dawn (book)/Cliffnotes
*Firestar takes ThunderClan away from their camp for safety. **Sandstorm expresses worry over their daughters. *The Clan watches as Fourtrees is destroyed by the Twolegs. *Squirrelpaw's point of view. *The journeying cats stop at WindClan territory for Crowpaw. **Owlpaw and Webfoot are the first to find him. **Webfoot tells them about the Fourtrees' destruction. *The journeying cats work out a plan to speak with their leaders. *Leafpaw's point of view. *Leafpaw figures out she is trapped in a Twoleg trap. *She meets Cody, a kittypet who was also trapped. **Leafpaw also finds Clan cats such as Brightheart, Cloudtail, Mistyfoot, and Gorsetail stuck in cages. *The Twolegs capture Sasha, the rogue who gave her kits to RiverClan. *Squirrelpaw's point of view. *Brambleclaw, Stormfur and Squirrelpaw leave the other cats and travel to ThunderClan territory. **They find that the camp has been abandoned. **Squirrelpaw goes into the medicine cat den to check for Leafpaw. *Having not recognized her, Cinderpelt leaps onto Squirrelpaw, thinking she was stealing her herbs. **After the medicine cat recognizes her and Brambleclaw, she leads them to Sunningrocks and informs them on what has happened to the Clan. *The three cats then tell her about the prophetic dreams from StarClan and explain why they left. *Squirrelpaw's point of view. *Cinderpelt takes them to the Clan who are at Sunningrocks. **Squirrelpaw notices how thin she and the other cats are. *The Clan questions their loyalty because they left the Clan when it was beginning to starve. *Stormfur tells Graystripe about Feathertail's death. *After Stormfur returned to RiverClan, Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw explain their absence to Firestar and his senior warriors. **Firestar agrees to meet the other leaders at Fourtrees. *Leafpaw's point of view *Sasha tells the Clan cats that she returned to see Mothwing and Hawkfrost when she heard about the starvation. *A rogue named Coal gets hurt by a Twoleg when he attacks it. **Leafpaw gets Gorsetail to pass her a cobweb to stop the bleeding. *The cats attempt an escape by undoing the catches on the cages but cannot reach them. *Squirrelpaw's point of view *She and Brambleclaw go with Firestar and Cinderpelt to Fourtrees at midnight. **The other leaders, medicine cats and journeying cats arrive as well. ***Hawkfrost is also there to represent RiverClan. *The sign from StarClan does not come and the cats disperse. *They return home without coming to an agreement. *Squirrelpaw's point of view *She receives a dream from Spottedleaf, who shows her where Leafpaw has been taken. **She wakes in the night and tells Shrewpaw about her dream. ***He convinces her to wait until morning. *Squirrelpaw oversleeps and when she awakens, Firestar is out on patrol so she can't tell him about her dream. **She asks Brambleclaw to go with her to find Leafpaw. **He refuses, saying that they needed to wait. ***Sorreltail overhears them, and tells Squirrelpaw that she would go. *Once they reach the area where Leafpaw and the others are, Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail are almost caught by Twolegs. *They meet Graystripe's patrol at Snakerocks, who is with Thornclaw and Rainwhisker. **Brambleclaw joins them, saying he had been looking for Squirrelpaw. *Graystripe agrees to rescue the cats, issuing orders to the patrol. **They manage to release all of the cats. Graystripe stays behind to free Brightheart, but is caught himself. *Leafpaw's point of view *The cats go back to Sunningrocks. **Cody joins them, as it wasn't safe for her to go home. *After they are reunited with the Clan, Brambleclaw and the others tell Firestar that Graystripe was captured. **He is devastated by Graystripe's disappearance, and refuses to appoint a new deputy. *Leafpaw's point of view *Hollykit, Ferncloud and Dustpelt's kit, dies in the middle of the night. **Birchkit is now the only remaining kit of his litter. *Leafpaw finds Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw talking. **They begin to doubt the message Midnight gave them. *Leafpaw tells them about the fire and tiger prophecy when Squirrelpaw asks about it. **Brambleclaw isn't so sure that they wouldn't destroy the Clan, even if it was unintentionally. *The Clan begins to agree that they need to leave the forest. **Mousefur asks who would be the new deputy, but Firestar tells her that Graystripe would remain deputy. *Squirrelpaw’s point of view. *Whilst on patrol with Firestar, Ashfur and Brambleclaw meet Hawkfrost and his mother Sasha by the RiverClan border after they chase Sasha out of ThunderClan. *They find out that Hawkfrost and Mothwing's father was Tigerstar. *Squirrelpaw’s point of view *Firestar tells the patrol not to tell the rest of the Clan about Tigerstar's two other kits. *When they reach Sunningrocks, they find that Shrewpaw had been killed by a monster. *Brambleclaw states that he will remain loyal only to ThunderClan, and not his kin. *Squirrelpaw sees that the water level in the river had gone down despite all of the rain. **They met up with Stormfur, and ask him if Leopardstar would consider leaving the forest, but he says no. *Leafpaw's point of view *Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw discuss Tigerstar's kin. **Squirrelpaw tells Leafpaw that she does not trust Hawkfrost. *Mothwing comes to ask for help for Mudfur, who had grown very ill. **Leafpaw and Cinderpelt go to RiverClan to help him. *Leafpaw speaks with Mothwing and Hawkfrost. **She decides that Hawkfrost could not be trusted. *Squirrelpaw's point of view *Tallstar brings WindClan to Sunningrocks and begs Firestar to journey with them to a new home. *Tawnypelt arrives and asks for their help to save ShadowClan, as their camp was being destroyed. **Brambleclaw is sent to RiverClan to ask Leopardstar to help them. *Along the way, Crowpaw temporarily loses his mind, not caring that he was almost killed by a Twoleg monster. *Squirrelpaw's point of view *Brambleclaw convinces Crowpaw to help live warriors instead of joining dead ones. *The other Clans help rescue ShadowClan from the Twoleg monsters. **In the process of escaping, Firestar loses a life from being crushed by a tree after saving a kit and Onewhisker. *Squirrelpaw acts as decoy to distract the Twolegs while the others escape. *ShadowClan's camp is completely destroyed. *Leafpaw's point of view. *ShadowClan shelter with ThunderClan at Sunningrocks. *RiverClan and ShadowClan decide to leave with the other two Clans. **The Clans decide to leave at dawn and head towards Highstones. *Leafpaw's point of view *Cody returns to her Twolegs, saying a sorrowful good-bye to Leafpaw. *Firestar sends out ThunderClan hunting patrols for the last time in the forest. **Blackstar stubbornly refuses to join them and send out his own patrols. *Leafpaw and Cinderpelt prepare traveling herbs for the cats. *Frostfur, Speckletail and Longtail decide to stay in the forest. **Firestar convinces Longtail to join the journeying cats but allows the others to make their own decision. *The traveling herbs are passed out among ThunderClan and the rest are given to Littlecloud for ShadowClan. *Stormfur comes to Sunningrocks and tells the Clans that RiverClan could not leave because Mudfur was dying. **Runningnose, Frostfur, and Speckletail go with Firestar, Cinderpelt, and Leafpaw to RiverClan. ***They find Mothwing with Mudfur, who dies shortly after they arrive. *Leafpaw's point of view *Leopardstar informs Firestar that Shadepelt and Loudbelly wish to remain with the ThunderClan elders and they agree to stay in the RiverClan camp. *Before all four Clans can set out, Sasha arrives. *She asks Mothwing and Hawkfrost to leave RiverClan to go with her. **It is revealed to all the cats that they are Tigerstar's kits. *Hawkfrost and Mothwing choose to stay with RiverClan when Firestar supports their position within the Clans. *Squirrelpaw's point of view *The Clans cross the moors, narrowly escaping Twoleg monsters. *Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw and Crowpaw fight off a dog that threatens the Clans. *Squirrelpaw's point of view *The Clans encounter Ravenpaw and Barley outside their barn and then spend the night in the broken Twoleg nest. *Upon waking, Ravenpaw asks Firestar who the new ThunderClan deputy is now that Graystripe is gone. **Firestar seems distressed by the question, and replies that Graystripe remains the deputy, refusing to believe his friend has left forever. *The Clans reach Highstones. The leaders and medicine cats enter Mothermouth to receive guidance from StarClan for the journey ahead. *Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, and Stormfur discuss whether to continue leading the Clans to sun-drown place. **They see the "dying warrior" - a falling star - that Midnight had said would show them the way, passing over the mountains and guiding them onward. *Leafpaw's point of view *Ravenpaw says good-bye to Firestar, and wishes the Clans good luck. *The questing cats tell the Clans about the sign and that they must travel over the mountains. *The Clans continue on their journey and come across a Thunderpath. **After ShadowClan crosses, a kit becomes confused and wanders onto the Thunderpath. ***Tallpoppy of ShadowClan saves the kit. *The next day, Firestar sends out hunting patrols. **Leafpaw gets caught by a dog and is rescued by Hawkfrost. **Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw arrive and succeed in driving the dog off. *Leafpaw's point of view *The Clans begin ascending through the mountains. *Smokepaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, falls into a gorge after the ledge he was standing on gives way. **Russetfur tries to save him, but almost falls over herself. *Brambleclaw tells the Clans how to hunt in the mountains and hunting patrols are sent out. *They find an eagle, but it dives down to the Clans and picks up Marshkit. **Brackenfur leaps up and manages to loosen the eagle's hold on the kit, so that it fell to the ground. *The cats begin to panic about more attacks on them in the mountains. *Squirrelpaw's point of view *While hunting, Squirrelpaw comes across Talon and two other cave-guards. **He goes to the Clans and takes them to the Cave of Rushing Water. *When they arrive, Stormfur immediately rushes over to Brook, a Tribe cat he had fallen in love with. *Leafpaw's point of view *The Clans rest and eat in the Tribe. **Stoneteller meets with the Clan leaders and medicine cats, and formally tells them that they can stay. *Stoneteller shows Leafpaw the Cave of Pointed Stones, a place where he spoke with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. *Spottedleaf visits Leafpaw in a dream, telling her that StarClan will follow the Clans. *The Clans are forced to stay another day due to the snow. **Leafpaw tells Stoneteller about Gathering, and he announces that they will have a gathering of their own. **Crag shares prey with Leafpaw during the celebration of the death of Sharptooth, a mountain lion. *Tallstar has Crowpaw's warrior ceremony. **He requests that his name be Crowfeather, and Tallstar agrees. *Squirrelpaw's point of view *While hunting, Stormfur tells Squirrelpaw that he is staying with the Tribe to be with Brook. *She meets up with Brambleclaw and he guesses that Stormfur is staying behind. **He expresses jealousy at how much Squirrelpaw will miss him. **Squirrelpaw tells him that her heart will always be with Brambleclaw. *Before the Clans leave, Stormfur announces that he is staying behind. *A few Tribe cats lead the Clans out of the mountains. *Leafpaw's point of view *She notices how comfortable the Clans have gotten with each other and how being out of the mountains had given them new hope. *When the Clans are undecided on where to go, Leafpaw tells them about her dream of great shining water that held Silverpelt in it. *Firestar tells Leafpaw how proud he was of her and Squirrelpaw. **He goes on to say that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw didn't destroy the Clan, but saved it. *The Clans climb over a valley and find what would be the Clans' future home. de:Morgenröte/Kapitelnotizenfr:Aurore/Résumé par chapitre Category:The New Prophecy arc Dawn Category:Dawn